Alone but Together
by Animegirl426
Summary: In a time where Shiro is all alone...he needs to be together with his family. *Spoilers for Season 7* Rated T for safe measures


_**Animegirl426:**_ Hi again!

So I just finished watching the season...and I am NOT OKAY!  
Now yes, I am upset that they did kill off Adam, but I understand that he died for a reason, and trust me, I cried. I'm also a bit upset that Shiro didn't return to his position as the Black Paladin, but we did get some EPIC scenes from him, so I'm satisfied with that for now.  
And now to help me cope, I wrote this, so it might be a little OOC.  
Sadly, I do not own Voltron.  
Here we go!

* * *

Dim light shone as the silver-haired male made his way through the empty hallways...his sole figure almost zombie-like as he trudged down through the barely lit darkness.

His heavy footsteps painfully echoed through his ears as Shiro continued to walk, a bundle of red and yellow camellias decorated with purple hyacinths resting in his metallic hand. A million copies of the same word repeating through is mind...

 _Adam..._

Just thinking about the name torn his insides to shred, tears trying to force their way into his eyes, but the male continued to push them back. Stopping at his destination, he looked at all the other flowers lining the framework of the memorial; blues, reds, yellows...all sorts of different colors lined the base, showing nothing but love and respect to the names listed on the wall...for those who gave their lives to help against the Galra.

Shiro's eyes danced across the names before stopping at Adam's, the picture of the one he loved so much making the broken male's chest hurt even more. Clawing, practically _ripping_ apart whatever was holding up his heart.

"...Hey Adam..." Shiro almost had to pause, trying to hold back the pain and sorrow that was leaking into his voice. "I...I know that this isn't the way we should be talking, but...not like there's any other choice..." Shiro knelt down, delicately placing the flowers on the floor before standing, his eyes never moving off Adam's picture. It felt like it was just the two of them.

"You...You probably hate me a lot for what happened..." a small, pitiful laugh forced itself out of the male's throat, memories piling up in his mind. "You were right...I shouldn't have left you all alone..." His still human hand delicately slid next to the picture, his body shaking. "You'd probably be berating me all day, telling me how stupid I am..."

"Shiro?"

The starlight-haired male turned to see the Paladins coming his way, each of them holding their scars of war; Keith and Hunk's heads were pretty heavily bandaged, Pidge suffered quite a hit on her arm while Lance's leg needed time to heal, and Allura had bruises showing on her skin.

"You guys, you should still be in bed." Shiro told them, obvious worry breaking through his watery voice.

"We couldn't find you, we wanted to check on how you were doing." Lance told him, adjusting his crutch. "You kinda vanished after your big speech."

"This is more rhetorical but...are you okay?" Pidge asked, looking at her friend in worry.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Shiro...you don't have to lie to us..." Allura softly spoke, Keith walking over to his brother.

The scarred male turned back to the small plaque among the dozens, eyes gleaming as Keith set a hand on his shoulder. "He...he took good care of me while you were away...tried everything to keep me in the Garrison despite all the fights..."

Shiro mustered a small, low chuckle. "That sounds like him...he got stubborn when he wanted to..." He took a breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"He's one of the teachers right? I remember him teaching us a couple flight patterns." Pidge gave a small smile. "He said that nothing could beat him except for you."

"He also was the one who gave out treats every now and then." Hunk added, melting at the thought of the food. "Oh those brownies were so good."

Shiro knew they were only trying to comfort him, but just hearing it made it worse. The memories's grip crushing every fiber of his being, choking him.

Lance took a deep breath. "Do...you want to talk about it?" he asked, Keith shooting a somewhat dirty look at him, but it had some form of thanks to it.

"...Adam...was so much..." Shiro spoke. "He...always stayed by me, even though it was hard at times...he put me above everything else..." Shiro gripped his fist, memories of his hand running through Adam's soft, sandy brown hair, looking into his eyes that held nothing but absolute love, feeling their mouths connect and warmth spread throughout their bodies, and falling asleep to his alluring and calming scent...

it was too much.

Keith gently tightened his grip. He had never seen Shiro break before, not before Voltron or meeting Hunk, Lance, and Pidge. Shiro was always strong and the one who comforted them when they broke down.

"H-he gave me a choice, and I chose the mission..." Pidge felt her eyes start to water as she heard Takahashi's voice. She never heard such emotion try to crawl its way out of him. "I...I just wanted to go out there once more before I couldn't anymore..."

 _If you decide to go, don't expect me to be here when you come back_

"I thought...th-that I could try to fix it when we came back...but...god...the last thing I did with him was fight..." Hunk helplessly tried to stop crying, hating seeing someone he respected so hurt.

"Even if he never forgave me...I just wanted...to see him one last time..." Allura watched as Shiro started shaking, her heart breaking at the sight.

Keith grabbed his brother, holding him close as he listened to his brother's heartbeat. "...Shiro, let it out..."

Choked breaths escaped the oldest male as his legs buckled, any strength gone as Shiro finally broke down, tears streaming down his face as he buried his head in Keith's shoulder.

Pidge rapidly wiped her eyes before running over and grabbing Shiro's waist, Lance and Hunk coming over and each wrapping their arms around one side of the broken male, Allura completing it by joining from the back.

Shiro continued to cry into Keith's shoulder, years and years of pain and suffering combined with the fresh stab of heartbreak flooding out of his body all at once.

The six remained like this for a long time, allowing their friend to unleash his emotions for however long he needed.

When the area grew quiet, Keith looked down to see that Shiro had exhausted himself, leftover tears staining his brother's sleeping face.

"He's been through a lot..." Hunk broke the silence, "We-we could've done so much more to help him..."

Pidge wiped her glasses down, sniffling back a few tears. "We're sorry Shiro..."

"But we can change that, starting the moment he wakes up, we'll be with him." Lance spoke up, giving a small grin. "My mama makes a Boliche that'll warm him right up!"

"M-my mom can make some peanut butter cookies, he'll love them." Pidge added, giving a small smile.

"I'll get the cookbook" Hunk agreed, wiping his face and eager to help as the three started heading towards the nearest kitchen.

Allura gave a gentle smile, turning to Keith. "We shall let you two be..." she told him, standing and following after the three.

Keith gave the smallest of grins as he moved some of Shiro's hair out of his face before brushing away the tears.

The half-Galra male looked at the photo, holding his sleeping brother close. "Adam...We'll take good care of him...I promise."

 _I won't let him be alone...we'll stay together..._

* * *

 _ **Animegirl426:**_ Well, I hope you guys liked this! Like, share and comment!

Until Next Time!


End file.
